Control systems in a building may be utilized by a building automation system in order to control systems in the building. For example, centralized control of a heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system of a building may be realized by a building automation system.
A building automation system can utilize controllers to control systems, such as HVAC systems, in a building. Controllers can utilize different inputs to determine information about devices included in a building automation system. For example, a building controller can utilize inputs such as temperature, pressure, and/or humidity, among other inputs, to determine information about equipment in a building's HVAC system, such as the status of a boiler.
Controllers can output various signals to devices included in a building automation system. For example, a controller can output a signal to a boiler to increase a supply water temperature output from the boiler.
The inputs and outputs of a controller can include different types of signals. For example, the types of signals may include an analog input/output signal, a binary input/output signal, and/or a digital input/output signal.